


Club war

by Random_Trash



Series: LittleTale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Toriel is a BADASS, my Lil children, so is everyone else, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trash/pseuds/Random_Trash
Summary: Sam groaned "Mike can you hold Max for a moment". Without talking the kid did so. Sans chuckled "Maybe we should kick their asses" his eye flaired blue and yellow. Asgore summoned his trident. Toriels fist flaired with a pinkish purple flames. Undyne had a spear. Alphys....well she just stood back. "Oh you monsters think your soooooo mighty with your powers how can handle fightingTEN kids then" Sam asked. "Wha-". Eight other kids came most were boys. And some were were wearing anti monster shirts. They were circling the monsters.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering takes place on the surface but they live somewhere where its mostly monsters

**Third P.O.V**

"Okay punks first order of business" Undyne put her hands together "As the president of th-"

"Why are you president" Asgore yelled out. Undyne huffed and put her face in his face "Ya got a problem with that....PUNK!" she said the last word harshly and almost spit in his face. "N-no" he had fear in his eyes "Good" she said cheerfully with a big toothy grin. Everyone was in the treehouse in a circle around Undyne. "I just found out some little punks want to ruin our club". It was true, these human kids asked if they could be in the club. Undyne said its a only for monstersc and no humans can join. "I heard they made a club of their own" Sans said. "Then we have to stop them what do you say guys"

"The great Papyrus is in"

"Sure I'm in"

"Me"

"Well I'm not" Toriel stood up. "We shouldn't fight them" Undyne sighed "Wow Toriel your such a goody two shoes" Undyne teased. "Well I just don't think we should fight them we should talk first" her fist sparked a small flame "..Then we fight". Undyne grinned "That's the spirit Toriel" she patted her back a little hard too.

"But seriously let's talk to them first before doing anything rash" Alphys nodded "I agree w-with Toriel let's t-think before we a-act" Undyne sighed "Ugh fine".

"Welp" Sans grabbed Papyrus' hand "We gotta go or Dad will be mad at us c'mon Pap" if he had lips Papyrus would be pouting right now "See you guys at school"

**__**

When the club has mmeetings they always meet on Saturdays and Wednesdays. Since those were the only days they didn't have anything important to do. But sometimes they would just meet if its urgent. It's been only a week an Undyne has treated it like it was an army base. She even got walkie talkies for them. Some kids wanted to be in it but Undyne told them no. They were mad and created their own club and threatened to attack theirs. Of course Toriel thought this was silly. She just wanted to have a chat with them. But sometimes Toriel gets angry easily. They learned that the hard way. Some human kids were teasing Papyrus. Sans was about to confront them but was stopped by a paw on his chest. "I got this" it was Toriel. She went up the kids and started talking to them. Everything seemed fine until one of them shoved her. Asgore,Sans,and Undyne were about to fight them. They stopped when they saw Toriel roll up her sleeves and punch one of the kids. She hissed at the other and the kids ran away. "She's a badass" Asgore whispered to the smaller skeleton. Sans just nodded. Everyone is scared at making Toriel mad. "She will go down on you like a tiger" Undyne warned.Toriel giggled "I don't think I would".

"Yeah you would"

Toriel sighed.  "I only do it if I have to" Undyne rolled her eyes playfully. "You can still kick our ass" Sans covered Papyrus' where his ears should be "Language Undyne". She groaned "Sorry". 

What did she say brother?" Sans sighed "Nothing bro" he uncovered his eae canals. "U-undyne those kids are b-back again" Alphys was looking out the window. "Wait let me see" Undyne ran towards the little window of the treehouse. She saw four human kids. Two girls on with black hair and pale skin the other has brown hair and tannish skin. Then there's two bays one who was tall and had red hair the other short with blonde hair. He looked around six. "Hey monsters" the red hair boy called out "We want to have a little chat with you". 

"C'mon guys" Undyne motioned them down the treehouse. "Papyrus stay here" Sans stopped Papyrus from going down "Why?" Papyrus asked. "I don't want you to get hurt of Dad will kill me" Papyrus sighed "Fine I'll stay here. Be careful". Sans went down the ladder of the treehouse "I will" he mumbled.

When he got down there he saw Toriel talk to them. "I don't care if you sorry freak!" the brown haired girl shoved Toriel "Ashley stop or I'm going to tell mom" the six year old warned. "No one told you to follow us Max" she shoved her brother. "Heh you should be nicer than that" everyone turned to the short skeleton.

"Sans your here"

"Hey S-sans"

"Are we going to beat these kids asses or what"

"Hey Sans"

"Oh look another freak. I wish all of you were buried alive" the black haired girl threatened. "I think that's a little to much Sam" Max was behind the bigger kids.

Sam groaned "Mike can you hold Max for a moment". Without talking the kid did so. Sans chuckled "Maybe we should kick their asses" his eye flaired blue and yellow. Asgore summoned his trident. Toriels fist flaired with a pinkish purple flames. Undyne had a spear. Alphys....well she just stood back. "Oh you monsters think your soooooo mighty with your powers how can handle fightingTEN kids then" Sam asked. "Wha-". Eight other kids came most were boys. And some were were wearing anti monster shirts. They were circling the monsters. 

Toriel chuckled "This is nothing". Her flames grew stronger and some people had to back away. "I think its a fair fight".


	2. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori please wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG update on this story

**Papyrus P.O.V**

I'm worried about Sans. I'm in the treehouse with my face buried in my knees. I was crying a bit. I wiped my tears.  _Sans is big he'll be fine_ I thought to myself. Sans will be alright hopefully. 

 

 

Hopefully...

**Undyne P.O.V**

Man Toriel is such a badass. Despite being a goody two shoes most of the time. I summoned a spear as older, human kids started circling around me. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Mom would kill me. So I decided to just tire them out a bit. I did get hit once or twice. "Hey what's under here" a kid ripped my eye patch off. "Hey give that back" I snarled. I had my hand over my left eye. "Show me your eye and I'll give back" all these humans were glaring at me. I took my hand off to reveal something that looks like a dark whole through my head. I snatched my eye patch back and put it on. "Now my turn to kick your ass" I summoned many spears. They were heading the children in a alarming rate. Some kids dodged some kids got hit. But they didn't die since I'm still a kid my attacks don't removed a lot of HP. These kids were going to have the fight of their life.

**Toriel P.O.V**

They were pretty strong for humans but I tried my best not to fail. I only gave them 'love taps' its like my normal fire just not as painful. I didn't want to kill anyone. I did get hit a couple of times. Some kids ran away. I decided not to FIGHT but to use some MERCY. I tried to pursade them to stop. They wouldn't listen they still kept fighting my friends and I. One kid grabbed me and through me against a tree. After that everything went black.

**Sans P.O.V**

I dodged every attack they had. I scared a few away. I teleported left to right. They kept trying to catch me but they couldn't. I smirked victoriously. I turned my head and saw a kid walking towards Tori. Who was knocked out. "Tori!" I ran towards her. I turned the kids soul blue and moved him away. "Tori please wake up" tears were coming out of my eye sockets.

**Asgore P.O.V**

I used all the magic I had. Both my blue and orange attacks. "Tori please wake up" I heard Sans crying? He's not really a person who cries. I turned my head and saw him holding Tori. I ran towards them. "What happen?" I asked. Sans didn't answer. "Yeah you better run away NGAHHHHHH" Undyne yelled in the background. 'So that's taken care o-" she stopped when she saw Toriel. "Alphie you can get Papyrus now" Alphys came from behind the tree. She grabbed Papyrus hand when they came outside. Papyrus ran towards Sans and hugged him. "SANSIMSOGLADYOUTOK" he said so fast that no one could understand him. His smile turned into a frown. "What h-happend" I grabbed Tori and carried her. "We should probably do something about this".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would write more of it tbh


End file.
